Percy Jackson and the last Olympian - Arcmelos's story
by Arcmelos
Summary: this is book 3 for arcs story, check out book 1 and 2 if you haven't done so already. this is the last book in this series and heroes will be written after this book. favorites, reviews and follows are much appreciated! In this book it follows the story line of the last Olympian but like the others, it is from Arcs POV . Enjoy! rights go to people that made cover
1. Chapter 1

all rights go to the original author of the series for Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus, i am only writing these for fun! Enjoy and rate.

Percy Jackson and the last Olympian - Arcmelos's story

Chapter 1 - Near Death Experience

It is now June 15th, two days after Percy's objective to blow up Luke's cruise ship. I don't even know how it went. I was meant to go on the quest when I got a phone call from Porsche in GTE Pro for Le Mans, wanting to know if I would like to drive for them, they said that they were impressed with my drive at Aston Martin and wanted me to race. I had to accept it otherwise you dont get asked again unless you do a good job. That was the day I nearly died. Before Percy went on his quest, I mist traveled Thalia to camp and told them about my race happening and wondered if they wanted to watch it, on the TV in the dining hall. I had been working on some projects lately and wanted to try one out. I told them I had linked the TV to a celestial bronze camera, which will stream the race from the cockpit and show it in the bottom left of the screen, they could also watch the feed from Euro sport as well, for the actual one over the top. Word spread quickly of my race around camp and everyone was watching. Thalia, Annabeth and Percy sat on the tables while the other campers did the same, or on the bench part or on the floor. Everyone watched me nearly die.

Back on to June 15th, my chief engineer came over to me that night to tell me that my stint was coming up, it was about 2am in France and about 10 or 11 at night, back at camp. The driver before me came in, had his pit stop for tyres and fuel and allowed me to jump in for mine. I went through my usual procedure, checking the straps, engine temperature etc. I came out the Pit lane and started my stint. We were running in fourth in GTE Pro category, when it happened. I had just finished the Mulsanne straight and was still trying to get the tyres up to perfect temperature, I took the right hander and started the second straight leading up to my favourite corners. That's where it happened. I was heading down at 177 mph down the straight when the right rear suspension collapsed and the tyre exploded. My reaction time was too slow, the cars rear slid out of control veering onto the grass. I flipped 9 times and flew into the tyre barrier. I blacked out and the race was red flagged.

I woke up twenty minutes later in the medical bay, where they were starting to get some transport for me to go to hospital. If it wasn't for my Protector by my side, who was also my personal doctor feeding me nectar while I slept, I would have died. "Hedge." I said weakly. "Sh, don't talk kid, your gunna be fine. Just rest up, i will go tell the press you are awake, you had a pretty bad accident." I looked down and noticed my arm in a sling. "In about 10 minutes that will have fully healed" Hedge said to me. I sat up, "I'm fine, Hedge can you get my car while your out there I wanna rest up at camp." He nodded then left. My team came in and told me what happened, "Don't worry mate about the car, we should have seen that the car was sitting low a lot more on the rear before you got in, we're just glad you are alive to race another day." I nodded my head and thanked them, they left and Hedge appeared. "Come on, cupcake. Cars waiting." We walked round front, where I talked to the press briefly and got in the car. Hedge drove us out of view and I mist traveled us back to camp.

We appeared in front of the big house, and Hedge said, "I will go report on what happened to the Cloven Council and tell them i did my job properly. You go tell everyone your fine. They are up in the dining hall, then go get some rest." I nodded and Hedge trotted off. I walked to the dining hall with a slight limp, that slowly faded due to the nectar. I walked in from the back while everyone was glued to the screen watching the replay of my crash. Thalia was balling her eyes out in Annabeth's shoulder, while she comforted her. Percy was holding back his tears and wiping his eyes every so often. I stepped forward, "Huh so that's what it looked like from your end." The replay turned into my interview but no one cared at that point. Everyone spun round and took a sigh of relief as they noticed me. Thalia lifted her head from Annabeth's shoulder and started crying tears of joy and relief, as she walked towards me and threw her arms around me. "Arc, we thought you had, you know because of what you said at Christmas." Annabeth said holding back more tears, while watching Thalia advance towards me. "Ow, Thalia mind the arm and my cracked ribs." I said wincing in pain. "No, dont be silly. As much as Id like to go down doing something I enjoy, I couldn't leave you guys. Plus what I mentioned was a gut feeling and for me they hardly ever come true." "Its good to have you with us, man." Percy said to me. I nodded my head and let out a pretty exasperated sigh. Thalia didn't release her hug or stop crying into my chest the entire time while I told them what happened, "Yeah, the cars rear suspension dropped, hitting the tyre causing it to explode and the rear end just snaked toward the grass and I flipped, hit the wall at 100mph and blacked out." I said all this as if it was nothing. "If it wasn't for Gleeson, I would be, you know." I talked in Thalia's mind, "As much as I am enjoying this, loosen up a bit please, I need to get some rest soon." she let go and started to sniff. Her amazing eyes were now tinted red slightly from crying. "Right, im going to bed to rest up, see you in the morning." I walked towards my cabin.

I got to my cabin, taking off the sling in the process. My arm and ribs were healed up but I needed to rest for them to fully heal. I went in the bathroom, brushed my teeth and crashed on my bed. Percy came in at one point, but I didn't hear him. I was woken up by a knock on the door about half an hour later. I opened it, to see a red and puffy eyed Hunter with her arms outstretched wanting another hug. I smiled and hugged her. I could feel her tears hitting my chest and soaking my shirt again "You want to go for a walk and talk?" I asked her. She slowly nodded her head, almost nuzzling me, in my chest. I got my jacket and we walked to the beach, with my arm around her and her leaning her head on me slightly. We sat down on the beach, wrapping the cloak around us and I masked our appearance and scent, so that the Harpies didn't come along. We talked about random stuff for what seemed like hours as she was still resting her head on my shoulder, and looking up at the stars. After a while she dozed off on my shoulder, snoring slightly and sweetly. I leaned my head on top of her head and kissed it. I then picked her up and took her to her cabin. I was asking for trouble that day. First I nearly kill myself. Second I annoyed Thalia and she nearly killed me and last to top it off, I break the rules and possibly annoy a god. Rule number one was broken when Thalia and I were out after curfew. Rule number two was broken when I fell in love with a Hunter. Rule three was being alone in a cabin with someone who im not related to if it is a boy and a girl. And rule number 4 I was in Artemis cabin which was a no boys allowed cabin. I walked her into her cabin, tucked her in her bed and kissed her forehead when a smile spread on her face as she slept. I walked out and sat down and fell asleep with the cloak over me, and still shrouded in the mist, outside her cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Fight

I was woken up by Thalia carefully nudging me with her foot saying, "Arc. Arc. Have you been here all night?" My eyes were blurred slightly, but I could still see the outline of the beautiful girl, I promised to love and look after. I smiled, "Yeah, i just sat down for a while and must have dozed off." I got up with a stretch and hugged her with a kiss on her cheek, "Sleep well?" I asked. "Knowing that you was safe, yes." she responded with a smile. I loved to see her happy, "I'm gunna hit the showers and I will see you at breakfast." I winked at her and walked towards cabin 3. "Arc, where in Tartarus were you? I woke up this morning and you weren't there." Percy said with Annabeth there with her arms crossed. "I came to cabin 3 a couple of minutes ago to see how you were today." She said rather agitated. I smiled and shook my head. "Thalia came last night wanting another hug and cry session, we went for a walk on the beach, sat there talking and looking at the stars. She fell asleep and I took her to her cabin, tucked her in and fell asleep outside her cabin. That is where i was last night." Annabeth was standing there gawking, "Rule breaker." Percy said while laughing. I laughed, "I need a shower, do you mind Annabeth." I said nodding my head to the exit. "I will see you at breakfast." Percy said walking with Annabeth.

I came out 5 minutes later in time for breakfast. Thalia was standing outside next to the door waiting for me, "Hey you." I said while hugging her and kissing her forehead. She smiled and we walked to the dining hall with my arm around hers like the night before. "Do you want me to take you back to Olympus after, you've been gone for 4 days." She sighed, "I would rather stay with you, but yeah I guess im going to have to." we reached the dining hall and she went to her table and I went to mine. Percy had already got me mine which is what i always had for breakfast, a fruit salad. Annabeth had got Thalia her usual, Toast with jam and a glass of orange juice. We all sat there Percy, Grover and I talking, Annabeth with her cabin and Thalia on her own. "Screw it." I said to my self, I shrouded myself in the mist and made everyone see me still sitting next to Percy. I walked over to Thalia "Hey." I said smiling at her as I walked over. "What are you doing, you know the rules." She said this with a bit of confusion but I could tell she liked my rebellious side, "Sitting with my favorite Hunter of course, everyone still sees me at table 3 so." I sat down next to her and we started to talk and eat for a while until breakfast was over. We said our goodbyes to camp, and we walked to the car where it turned into the convertible corvette. "Great." I said out loud, "This car is really starting to annoy me now." Annabeth, Percy and Thalia laughed. The car refused to turn into the mustang. "Well it looks like the car wants to be a corvette." Percy said containing more laughter, "come on Annabeth we got those stupid chores to do." Annabeth grunted and followed Percy. I sighed and opened the door for Thalia. We got in and I drove us to Mount Olympus in the electric blue corvette.

We arrived there an hour later, stuck in traffic and had a lot of people looking at the car with two teenagers inside it. I got out opened the door for her and she stepped out, "See you later, T." I said while hugging her. She walked into the empire state building and disappeared in the elevator. I turned around and saw my Mustang now. "Oh so now you change into it." I thought in my head. I drove back to camp. After another hour of sitting in traffic I finally arrived at camp and parked up outside cabin 3. As I stepped out I was bombarded by Annabeth as she threw her arms around me crying. "Hey, what's up?" I said comforting her. "Percy, w-we had a fight." She said in between tears. "About?" "He said that he was scared of the prophecy and what was to come and I called him a coward. I didn't mean too." She broke down in tears again. "Well go tell him you're sorry then, not to me." I said with a sympathetic look on my face. "I would, but he's been missing for an hour." I released the hug and my face went slack," Get all the campers in the back of the vans and tell them to meet me at the Empire State Building." I started to walk off, "Why?" Annabeth asked sniffing, "Because Percy has just taken the first step in the war, and the war will shortly follow." I got in the car and drove back to New York. I drove towards the place that Nico told me about and waited for Percy to emerge. After 20 minutes of waiting the rock wall slid open and Percy stepped out. "Percy, come on we need to get going." I shouted to him from the car park. He got in the car, "how did you know I was here?" He asked putting on his seat belt. "Nico wanted me to get the Curse too, in case it was me and not you." I turned on the ignition and drove to the Empire State Building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Protect Olympus

Annabeth phoned Percy on his mother's iPhone, "Put it on speaker." I told him. "Annabeth, where are" Percy was cut short, "PERCY JACKSON IF YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, I SWEAR-"I cut in, "Annabeth, not the time." I snapped. "Where are you?" She hesitated. "Pulling up to Mount Olympus." "Good we are coming around the corner now." I hung up. The car shifts into a Mustang with a wider body and wheel arches. A drift car. "Might as well make an entrance for us seen as you bare the Curse of Achilles, ha-ha." I drift out from around the corner, through lanes of traffic, just in front of the Empire state Building, and hand brake-turn into the gap between the vans. We stepped out, and I had a massive grin on my face, "Damn it's been a long time since I used that one." Percy took charge, "Guys we need to get up there and request an audience with Zeus. Chiron, lead the way." Chiron remained in the back of the van, "This is your destiny Percy, lead our camp to victory. Annabeth here is the shield you requested." He handed her a shield made out of a thin layer of glass on the inside, but was celestial bronze on the outside. "Good luck Percy, I have to see if I can get some more help for you all, I will try and gather the Party Ponies." He smiled at us and closed the doors. All the trucks drove off.

"Shall we?" I said holding open the doors for everyone. We all stepped into the lobby where we confronted the man at the front desk. I walked to the front, "We need to get to the 600th floor." I said simply. The man looked down from his book at us, "No such floor, there is only 486." He responded, rather scripted. "Look, we need an audience with Zeus, and if you look behind me there is over 60 or so demigods standing here, 2 are the children of Poseidon, so unless you want a monster attack I suggest you let us in." His eyes widened and he started looking for the special key card for floor 600. "Here." He said handing me the key card, happy to get us all out before they attack. "Thank you," I turned to everyone, "We need to go up in groups, Percy, Annabeth and the Athena cabin will go first, Then Aphrodite and Hephaestus. The rest will come up with me." we all nodded. 10 minutes later, and having to listen to a really irritating elevator song, we emerged into the streets outside of Mount Olympus. No one was around, the ones who were just stared at us from their windows and closed them as if they expected something bad to happen. We approached the throne room and there was someone standing in the center tending to a brazier, we approached and Percy bowed, "Lady Hestia." He said, we followed suit. "So I see you went through with it then, you bare the curse of Achilles." Hestia said plainly. Everyone started to talk in hushed tones, "Did she just say curse of Achilles?" Annabeth said elbowing Percy. "Tell you later." Was his response. "I didn't show you the full thing about Luke." She leant forward and touched his forehead. He came back to reality after a second and said, "How long was I out?" we all stood looking baffled at him, "you wasn't out at all, you stood there a second and now your back, when Hestia touched your head, she disappeared." Annabeth said with a concerned look on her face. Just then there was a flash of light. Hermes appeared. "Connor, Travis take everyone and look around, look for weapon stock and supplies." They happily took their role, in hope to impress their father. "I'm going to go down stairs and sort something out." I started to walk off, following the group in front of me.

As I was approaching the elevator I looked down to the city below, it was starting to get dark, but that wasn't the thing that caught my eye. I went over to a pair of binoculars that you would see at tourist attraction places and looked over the city. What I saw, I didn't like. Everyone was on the ground, cars weren't moving, people, birds, animals. "TRAVIS GO GET PERCY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He sprinted past me back up to the throne room. Everyone came over to see what I was looking at and gasped. Percy and Annabeth came running over, Annabeth looked like she had been crying and I said to Percy, "look down and tell me what you hear and see." He listened and looked. "nothing." I looked at everyone, "nothing is moving down there, people, cars, wildlife. Nothing. I think it's starting. We need to get to my car and fast." They ran to the elevator while I mist traveled Annabeth and Percy to the streets. "Where is your car?" Annabeth asked. I smiled, "there." Pointing at the S.W.A.T type van. Everyone joined us outside moments later, I was by the back trying to get the back open, there was so much stuff in there the back was jammed shut. "Open you piece of junk!" I screamed at the back doors trying to yank them open. Percy and Annabeth was going over which routes people will take. "Finally!" I said rather loudly, "help yourselves, Apollo cabin take the Quivers, they are modified and enchanted there is a list on the side with instructions. No one touch the red box in the back that's mine." I handed out weapons. Percy was still giving out orders on where people should go to, "Ares cabin." He stopped noticing their absence. "They didn't come because the fight between us and them ended badly, we gave them the chariot but they refused it and said that we had dishonored them." Will said, an Apollo camper. "Great I'm going to kill her when I see her." I said rather agitated. The scent of the sea came along, "Not now Ares side." I said to myself.

"Well who is going to look after the west bridge? Percy and I are going to initiate plan 33." Annabeth said rather aggravated. "I will." I came out of the back holding the red box, I opened it and brought out the Celestial bronze CheyTac Intervention I made last summer. I pulled on the bolt action reload system and slung it over my shoulder. A voice came from behind the building. "You're not having all the fun!" Thalia walked around from behind the building with her Hunters. I smiled at her when I saw she was wearing the necklace I got her for Christmas. "Well then, hunters in the back." I nodded my head to the back of S.W.A.T van and they all got in. Before I go take these, I handed out the mobile phones, "Names are the numbers. You want to call me, put in Arc. For Percy, Percy and so on." Thalia sat next to me in the front and we drove to the west bridge. We arrived and set up a perimeter around the exit and entrance. I put the car into key ring form and placed the keys in my pocket. "Good luck girls!" I said to the Hunters, "Don't go shooting us will you?" Thalia asked. I laughed, "Can't even if I wanted to. Enchanted bullet, self-reload. One bullet and I can use it over and over, all I have to do is pull the bolt and trigger." I smiled at her and Mist Traveled to the top of the building opposite the bridge.

We fought into the early hours of the morning, my phone wrung and it was Percy. "Arc, get to the hotel across the road from The Empire State, get here quick Annabeth is hurt." I looked down at Thalia, and jumped off the building, Mist Traveling next to her as I fell. "Annabeth's hurt, we have to go back." She nodded her head. "Hunters we have fought them enough for now, Annabeth is hurt and we need to get to them." I looked at them all, "Can't believe I'm doing this." Thalia knew what I meant and before she could argue, I Mist Traveled us all to the hotel. Instead of collapsing and keeling over seen as I just transported 24 people, I sprinted to the entrance pent up on adrenaline. I ran into the room followed by Thalia and the Hunters, drinking some water and eating Ambrosia I made with the mist, to get my strength. "Get some rest Hunters." Thalia ordered. They didn't argue, they crashed in random places where there was room. We both ran to the doors leading to the balcony where we saw Percy near tears leaning over Annabeth. Her arm was bandaged and she was quietly talking to Percy, touching his back. A smile spread across mine and Thalia's face. We stepped out startling the two of them. "What happened?" Thalia sobbed walking over to Annabeth's left side. "Ethan happened. He tried to stab me but Annabeth stood in my way." He said distastefully at first, but smiled at Annabeth for the last part. "Any day seaweed brain." Was her response, a little croaky. I undressed the wound, "poison. I hate poison." two winters ago, i was hit by nine poison stingers from a Manticore. I poured some nectar on her shoulder which made her wince in pain and grabbed Percy's hand for comfort. I dressed the wound with cleaner bandages. "She will be fine, get some rest and we will see what she is like in a couple of hours." Percy tried to argue, "Percy you may bare the curse but you are not a machine, I will take watch on the roof and look after her." I promised him. He nodded, looked at Annabeth and walked inside. Thalia tucked in Annabeth, careful of her shoulder, and I climbed onto the roof. Thalia held out her hand wanting to come up to, I pulled her up with all my strength. I sat at the edge of the building and looked out over the city looking out for Kronos and another attack. Thankfully nothing happened. Thalia sat next to me leaning her head slightly on my shoulder. I didn't want to, but I nudged my shoulder to tell her to get up. "What?" she said looking quite disheartened. "Hunters are around, you know you can't with them around." She nodded her head slowly and sighed. "Arc, what did you mean by the curse?" I hesitated. "Percy has the curse of Achilles. He thinks that seen as he has that, he doesn't need rest. Speaking of rest you should get some too." I handed her my jacket which turned into a thin blanket. For the summer it was quite cold that day, probably because we had lost some Apollo campers and some others who were wounded, but it felt as if someone was playing with the weather that day, making it colder than what it should be. Was it Kronos?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Meeting

Thalia was still lying next to me asleep, snoring sweetly. Every so often I would see to Annabeth to make sure she was alright, give her some ambrosia and let her rest again. I climbed back onto the roof and looked through the scope to look at the surroundings. There was a frost giant holding a white flag of truce, followed by Ethan, Kelli the Empousai and a titan. "Damn. WILL! GET PERCY UP!" I yelled from the roof, startling Annabeth and Thalia as they both got up to look. Moments later Percy came out, "What's up- Oh." He saw the white flag. "I think they want to talk to you." As I said that the Titan approached the front and yelled, "PERCY JACKSON, WE COME UNDER A FLAG OF TEMPORARY TRUCE. WE WISH TO TALK." I looked at Percy, "I'll stay up here, keep an eye from above, Thalia and Grover will go with you. Call me on the phone when you get down there and put it on speaker so I can hear what you are saying and I can chime in every now and again." I said pulling on the bolt to load the bullet. They nodded and walked outside. Percy phoned me and put it on speaker, "try anything funny and he will blow you three apart." He said pointing to me on the roof, observing from above. They sat on the bench opposite and talked. "Hestia still never showed you the full thing you know." He said leaning forward. He touched Percy's forehead and showed him the full story that he wouldn't share with us. He pulled away, "if you ever begin to be overwhelmed open the jar and release the one thing that Pandora never released. We will know you surrendered and we will not kill you or the campers, I will make sure no further harm comes to you all." I laughed over the phone, "Yeah I'll believe that when I see it." They all got up and walked away leaving Percy with the unwanted jar with Hope inside. "Arc come down and put the jar in the back of your car, I don't want to see it." "Will do." I responded. They all came up to the hotel and told them what had happened, the door to the balcony propped open so Annabeth could hear too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – When Pigs Fly

From keeping watch all morning I closed my eyes and rested for 5 minutes, only to be woken up by a bang coming from outside. I walked outside where everyone had gathered and saw a giant pig. The thing that confused me was, "Why is there a flying pig? Am I Hallucinating from lack of sleep?" I questioned. "No I see it to Arc don't worry." Thalia said with quite a frightened look on her face. I pulled the sniper rifle of my back and aimed it at the pig. I shot but the bullet just hit it and fell to the ground below, "What the? Fine then. Percy you remember when you showed me the climbing wall at camp?" "Yeah, Why?" He asked cautiously eying me for my next move. "Get a grappling hook, we are going to need one." I smiled, gave Annabeth the gun and quickly jumped of the balcony and onto its back. Percy obeyed as everyone watched me climb onto the back of the pig. "Got one!" Percy replied in my head. I mist traveled him onto the back of the pig. "Wrap the chain around its neck!" I yelled at him over the roar of the wind. He obeyed. "I'm going to get the pig to go the ground and fend it off, while I'm doing this there are some statues down there, tie them to the chain and activate them that is the only way we can defeat it!" He nodded. The Ares side of me came out to play, ready to anger the pig. "Oi, you over sized piece of bacon, you smell bad!" I had no idea what to say, let alone know if it could understand me. It did. It dived down to the ground to try and get us off, Percy took this as his chance and started to shimmy down the chain to find the statues. He spotted them and tied them to the chain, activating them in the process. The came to life, "Protect us from the flying pig monster!" He yelled at the statues. At first they just stood there looking around for it, why I don't know it was in front of them, and I was having to dive around to avoid its teeth, slicing at its snout with The Destroyer every so often. They started to pull in the beast using the chain.

The pig didn't like the idea and flew up taking me with it as I was on its neck, my foot getting caught and sprained in the chain. I roared in pain. The statues un-hooked themselves and started to climb the chain. They fought for maybe 5 minutes and when the beast was dying I was starting to run out of time for getting un-hooked, I could hear Percy yelling at me in my mind to Mist Travel. I couldn't even Mist Travel because I couldn't concentrate. I crashed into the Grand Central Station with the pig. I was unconscious. Percy stood there in stunned silence that I had just disappeared. He screamed my name in his head. No response. He dropped to his knees crying. Annabeth was looking through the scope on my gun the entire time. She witnessed me crash into the station with the pig, unable to move, the gun just dropped from her grasp as she started to shake and broke down crying herself. They all realized why. Thalia was the only one who was still in shock, she knew she couldn't feel any feelings for me when the Hunters were around so she just stood there, not knowing what to do. Percy came back to the hotel, slamming the doors as he walked through and sat on the bed, head in his hands.

There was a second loud noise and everyone on the balcony was screaming as they saw a helicopter with Dare Industries on the side, plummeting out of control. Rachel was sitting helplessly in the back, her seat belt was jammed. All of a sudden the helicopter leveled and steadied. It landed in the park, and from it emerged Rachel and I. Blood and dust smeared my face, from the wound last summer that had reopened, yet again, along with new ones that I could add to my collection of scars. Blood streaked down my shirt and arms, and they were covered in dust from the pig and debris from the station, I spat some blood out of my mouth as I limped away from the helicopter. I limped towards the hotel with my sprained foot with Rachel leaning on me as support, in shock. I brought her up to the hotel where everyone broke down in tears as they saw my face. Percy came up to me and hugged me tight, "Don't do that again, I don't want to explain to mum you died fighting a giant pig." He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. Rachel sat on the chair by the table and I collapsed on the sofa. Thalia and Annabeth rushed to my side with Will and some other Apollo camper. I waved them off, but Thalia kept advancing. I fell asleep, blood still smeared my face, until I was woken by the stinging sensation of Will pouring nectar on my face, which resulted in my punching Percy in the face who was leaning over me. "OW, you got metal armor implants on your body now or something?" I screamed as I waved my hand in pain. He laughed, "good to have you with us still." I sat up after Will was finished and looked in the mirror. The scar I got last summer was closing up, again for the third time. Also along with 6 smaller ones that dotted around my face and arms. My foot was healed and I was walking around until I saw Rachel. "Why are you here? This is a battleground at the moment!" She hesitated before answering. "I needed to tell Percy something. Percy you aren't the Hero of Olympus." He looked shocked at her in disbelief she just said that. They walked away and she explained herself, slightly, to him. Thalia had sent the Hunters out for supplies and for new clothes for me. He came back 5 minutes later, a determined look on his face, and came to the balcony where Thalia, Annabeth and I was sitting.

I didn't care at that point about Thalia and the Hunters, I hugged her tight as she cried into my chest again. Like the night she nearly lost me the first time. Annabeth was sitting next to her when Percy joined her looking quite angry. "Well I have just been told, that I'm not the Hero of Olympus." We all stared at him in disbelief, "Who is then?" Annabeth asked after a minute's silence. "No idea, Rachel didn't say. She just said I'm not the one who kills Kronos." The Hunter Phoebe came out and handed me a new white vest top. I nodded my head in gratitude and she walked back inside. Thalia sat up from crying in my chest and I took off my shirt. Thalia and Annabeth covered their mouths and Percy's eyes widened when they saw my chest not because of the 6 pack and the two girls were blushing, apart from Thalia slightly, but because I had different scars on my body, scratch marks that had scarred over from monsters, the nine circular and jagged scars that were from the Manticore two winters ago, and a lot more. I put on the shirt and Thalia immediately put her head on my chest again. "Different attacks over the years, some from Ares in training, and some from the forges, the Manticore, and a lot more I got from my time at Battersea camp where I wasn't a very good fighter." I said all this, knowing that they were all looking at me, "usually I hide it in the Mist, but I don't have the strength to at the moment." I kissed the top of Thalia's head and she sat up, resting her head on my cheek.

Authors note - I have writers block at the moment for Chapter 6, suggestions would be good. im trying to follow the same story line as the book itself but adding some twists onto it, at the moment its the Drakons turn to reek havoc and am stuck on what to put. i have 1 paragraph already, so it may come out later, later tonight or tomorrow or even monday!


	6. Chapter 6

never mind, i figured something out!

Chapter 6 – Party Ponies

Thalia and I fell asleep, head on head, on the balcony as Percy and Annabeth talked. I got about an hour's rest when there was another loud bang. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE LET ME REST!" I screamed as the Ares Side came out, I scooped up the gun and looked through the scope, "Oh crap. That is a big Drakon." Annabeth stood up in alarm and I handed her the gun. Her eyes widened, "Yeah we are screwed." Percy was looking a little confused, "Why do they have a dragon?" he asked. "Annabeth. You wanna explain this one?" I asked her with a semi-angry look mixed with a grin on my face. "Drakon." She said to him, handing me back the gun. "It's a lot worse, and they don't have wings." She explained, "Thankfully anyway." I mumbled. It was tearing down buildings in the distance, coming towards us. "BATTLE STATIONS!" Percy yelled after taking a sigh of exhaustion. Everyone came running out to see what we were up against. "Great. Just great." Grover grumbled.

We all took our posts, the Hunters and Apollo campers, what were left, lined up on the roof with me and Thalia. I was laying on the ground to get a better and stable angle on moving target. Percy and Annabeth, her arm was healed slightly but still hurt if touched, was on the ground with everyone else standing ready for the charging Drakon. "READY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "AIM!" Everyone readied their bows "FI. " Before I could say the last word, there was a conch horn being blown below, a blur of centaurs came charging past. The Party Ponies. "FIRE!" I yelled to everyone, a volley of arrows came flying overhead, erupting in pools of fire, Greek Fire arrows. I shot bullet after Bullet at the Drakon, everyone bouncing off its iron like skin. The Party Ponies advanced on the Drakon, shooting every random weapon they had, paintball guns, arrows with spikey boxing gloves as the arrow head. The campers below was about to charge too when they saw and heard the commotion from behind the Drakon. An army of Cyclopes and Dracnae. And in the middle on a golden chariot, Kronos.

Just then there was a charge of campers coming from inside the army's ranks and from behind them came the Ares Cabin. That brought a smile to my face as I saw Clarisse charging the Ares campers into battle. We turned our attention back to the Drakon, the arrows flew at it, but I was shooting the army and helping the Ares Cabin. The ground opened up and out sprang Mrs. O'Leary who leapt on the Drakon, piercing its tough hide with her fangs. "Good Girl!" I heard Percy yell. Some of the Party Ponies helped with the Drakon, and some helped me and the Ares Cabin. Chiron was a fool, he confronted his father Kronos, who immediately dealt with his son by throwing him against a building causing rubble to collapse on him. "Mrs. O'Leary!" I yelled at her, "Find Chiron!" I yelled pointing at the rubble patch, she obeyed. From the newly opened pit came a Stygian Iron Chariot and an army of undead. On the chariot stood, Nico and his father Hades, followed by Demeter and Persephone. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I even momentarily stopped, until Thalia nudged my thigh with her foot, springing me back to action.

That was when the second titan appeared, Hyperion. He advanced on Percy, while the others took care of the army and the Drakon. We looked in stunned silence as we saw Percy deal with the titan, could I do that? I wondered. "Percy, how are you doing that?" Annabeth yelled looking stunned at him, she took the question right out of my mouth. "Doing what?" He replied, trying not to lose his concentration. He looked down then noticed, shrugging his shoulders. Every so often he would send a blast of water at Hyperion. I got up and helped using the river behind him. Eventually Hyperion couldn't light himself on fire anymore, meaning we had the upper hand. Grover came over along with some naiads and other Satyrs. They played a song and he slowly started to turn into a tree. Then there was the commotion of the army. They had stopped to stare at the fallen leader. "CLARISSE!" I yelled, I mist traveled them all to our side of the army where Percy ran to her side. "Wait, this isn't Clarisse?" I pulled off her helmet. My eyes widened, "Selina?" we all said in unison. She nodded her head weakly. Just then a flying chariot appeared in the sky, this time it was Clarisse and. was that Chris? I looked confused at Percy, "Chris is on our side again, he was turned mad by the Labyrinth and he and Clarisse are dating." He explained. Clarisse landed next to us and jumped out. She had a murderous look in her eyes, like I did when I watched my friends die in front of me. After talking to Selina and her dying in her arms, something snapped like with me. Her body turned red and she charged the Drakon. The Gift of Ares. I followed suit with the Gift of Poseidon. We fought as a team as we defeated the Drakon, she took its hide as a trophy and wore it like a cloak. We then charged the army.

"Hades!" Percy yelled. "I'm not ordering you to, but you need to help your brother and the other gods with Typhoon." He nodded and Shadow traveled. Nico came over to Percy and Annabeth and stood by their side and watched Clarisse and me going mental with the army. He then looked to his left and saw a familiar Prius. He looked in and saw his parents and sitting in the back was Rachel clutching. The jar. "RACHEL WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" He yelled through the window. "I found it, its Pandora's isn't it? There is one more left in there. Hope." He slowly opened the door and took it from her grasp. "Thalia help me push the car down that alley!" she nodded and helped him push while he steered. I came over with Clarisse on the chariot who was shaking violently. "She just got a blast from the frost giant's breath." I said plainly. "Kronos has retreated for now, to muster his strength and more to his army. We have a day at least." Percy cradled the jar. "I know how." I said out loud. "Know how to what?" Thalia came over to me. I took the jacket from her and it turned into the fur cloak which I wrapped around Clarisse. "Chris, come look after her." He nodded and came and got her. "We need to go to Olympus, I told everyone to go up there and protect it and rest up." I told them my plan. "Arc you can't, you have come to too many near death experiences." Annabeth said to me. I shrugged and walked to the elevator they followed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Plan

As we got up there I walked a head of them with Thalia by my side. We reached the throne room and waited for Annabeth and Percy. "Arc, let me do this I have the curse." Percy tried to convince me. "That may be Perce, but I grew up being trained by Poseidon. He is less likely to kill me than you. No offense, oh and by the way give the jar to Hestia to look after, once it is given to someone else as a gift, it can't return to its original owner." I proceeded to climb on his throne and sit there. I understood why the gods like this, you could feel the power coursing through your body. My thoughts were interrupted as Poseidon spoke, "WHO DARES SIT- Arc, why are you on my throne?" I started to lose my concentration and could feel too much power coursing through me. "Sorry father, we need to talk. I have a way to stop Kronos and Typhoon, you won't like it though. It involves leaving your palace." Poseidon hesitated. "Well it is a good job I looked before obliterating you. Tell me your plan." I told him my plan and I could feel my body growing weak, not being able to handle the power. "That is absurd, I can't leave my palace." I cut him short, "father if you don't you won't have a palace either way, and if we get out of this alive I will help rebuild the palace." He hesitated, "Very well." I told him the minor things he had to do to help and proceeded to get off his throne, my clothes and skin were smoking. "Are you okay?" Thalia asked while hugging me. "Not really no, too much power going through my body, I now understand why the gods want to keep their thrones. I told him the plan and he said he will help, in return I kind of said I would help rebuild his palace." They all stared at me due to the fact that my plan actually worked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Kronos himself

We reached the lobby of the hotel where we sat around and hoped our plan would work. There was a thunderous roar, literally. Typhoon was near. Percy and I set to work and I gave Annabeth my gun and told her to scout out on the roof of the hotel with Thalia. "Try not to shoot the gods." I told her with a smile. Percy and I helped the gods and brought him over to us and nearer the lake. Just then there was an explosion from behind as the army of Cyclopes broke through along with Poseidon. They threw chains around the body of Typhoon and they all dragged him into the depths of the water, with help of the river gods as well. The plan worked, but what we didn't expect was Kronos had gained access through the elevator. We ran to the hotel and got Thalia and Annabeth from the roof and we ran for Olympus. I mist traveled us as we were half way there and we carried on running from the elevator. The floor had collapsed slightly, revealing the streets of Manhattan below. We jumped over the gaps and ran towards the throne room.

The statue of Hera fell and Thalia pushed us three out the way. It landed on her leg and she yelped in pain. "Go! I'm not going anywhere." She said holding back screams of pain. I looked at Percy and we came to a silent agreement. "You guys go, good luck. I'll get Thalia out." They ran to the throne room to confront Luke. "How exactly are you going to get me out Arc?" She said holding back tears of pain. The Ares side came out, I put my hands under the base of the statue and lifted, with all my strength. I was yelling at her to crawl out, as I screamed under the strain of the statue above my shoulders. When she was out of the way of the base, I put it down and picked her up gently, giving her some Ambrosia. She started crying into my chest," Why are the fates so cruel to us?" She said holding back more tears. We reached the inside of the throne room where Annabeth was sprawled out on the floor, and Percy was weaponless on the ground and standing over him was Kronos. I put Thalia down and ran with a fearsome battle cry as I charged Kronos, the Ares side coming back for some more action. I rugby tackled Kronos and picked him up, charging him through Pillar after Pillar, until it came to Zeus throne, where I began to hit him with the Celestial bronze knuckle-dusters. Golden Ichor, the blood of the gods, trickled from his wounds until I threw him across the throne room where his head landed with a loud thud, on the marble floor.

I walked over to him, out of breath and pulled out Rachael's sword and placed it at his neck. Something was different though, his eyes were no longer gold. They were blue. "Luke?" His eyes turned back to gold and he kicked me across the throne room. Percy stood up with Annabeth's dagger in his hand. Luke was wriggling on the floor until his voice spoke, "Percy, give me the dagger. I'm the only one who knows where the Achilles heel is. Quick. You don't have long until he takes over again." Percy hesitated and looked at me, nodding my head vigorously, "Give it to him!" I yelled as I stood up and walked over, sword at the ready. Percy gave him the dagger and Luke cut himself in the back of his thigh, a small cut. He screamed in agony as if he had just been impaled. Annabeth came over crying at him, "Annabeth. I'm sorry I hurt you all those years. Did you love me?" She sniffed and hesitated, "I did, like a brother though." He nodded his head slowly and looked at me and Percy. "You two look after them, I did the best I could but something changed inside me." We nodded and he let out his final breath. I walked back over to Thalia and all the gods walked in, looking in shock at Percy, Annabeth and I. "We are going to need a shroud for the son of Hermes" Percy said, comforting Annabeth. I sat next to Thalia as Apollo came over and healed her leg so she only had to use a crutch for a while and not have it hurt so much. I smiled at her and got up to leave. "ARCMELOS, where do you think you are going? We need to speak to you all." Poseidon yelled at me. "I need rest father, I haven't slept in 2 days. Can you all talk to me alone after?" Zeus spoke up, "Very well, take a rest downstairs for a while, I dare say everyone will have woken up by now." I walked out and saw mum and Paul, I told Paul about everything and said that Percy was fine. I walked over to my car where I rested for 20 minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - My Gift

Thalia knocked on the window and said, "They want to see you Arc." I got out and stretched as I saw everyone come down in the elevator. "Wait here and I'll take you guys back to camp after." Annabeth and Percy walked to the back of the car and sat inside while Thalia rested on the bonnet. I mist traveled up to the throne room. "You requested me?" I said bowing to Zeus and Kneeling at my father. "Rise my son. It has come to our attention that you are also the one who ended Kronos' days, if it wasn't for your bravery on attacking him, while he had Percy on the ground, we all would have lost." Zeus continued, "And for your bravery we have chosen to grant you one gift. Percy denied the one gift that we thought he would like and went for something less equal to us but it was more than equal to him." I looked up at Zeus, "And that gift was?" Zeus sighed "the gift was for us all to acknowledge our children by claiming them, treating the minor gods equally and letting Hades on the council permanently." I cleared my throat, "and the gift he denied?" Poseidon spoke up, "We all came to the conclusion to allow this for him, but he refused and we hope you do not, we gave him the choice of Immortality, to become a minor god at my side, or everybody's side if there is a war. You will become Lieutenant in our armies and be named Minor god or the Guardian of the Mist and Sea." I looked stunned at my father. I then looked over to Artemis and Aphrodite, "Is this what you meant then, that I will know when the time comes?" Aphrodite nodded. "What happens to her then?" Zeus cleared his throat to get my attention, "I assume you are talking about my daughter, in any case we shall do the same to her on one condition." Artemis spoke up, "That you will not speak to the Hunters about your relationship and if she chooses it, being a goddess by your side." I hesitated thinking about the idea, "My condition is that I want to be able to interfere with the lives of demigods, not as much so they could say they want me on a quest but, enough to help them."

Zeus pondered on the request, "very well, Thalia will remain as a Hunter and if she chooses so, a goddess in the Hunt, in return you are not to talk to her Hunters about your relationship and no one else can too, if they do she will be removed from her Lieutenant status. You will be able to interfere in Demigod's lives and you will become known as the Guardian of the Mist and Sea and by becoming a minor god you may have a cabin like the other minor gods along with Hades now at your camp, do you accept?" I pondered on the idea, "Also is it okay that I am the one to tell her about her role if she wishes to take it, and for me to tell them when I want to that I am a minor god, if so then I accept." I feel the power run through my body as I am transformed into a minor god, clearly I got my wishes. Poseidon looked at me, "We won't need you right away we will summon you whenever you are need." I bowed to all the gods, "yes father. Thank you everyone." I turned and walked to the exit of the throne room.

It was about 6am when I came out the elevator with a grin on my face, I looked straight at Thalia and broke into a run. I surprised her a bit when it was a kiss on the lips, after a minute I pulled back, "well the fates aren't so cruel sometimes." I said with a grin on my face. "I take it that was your gift from the gods then?" Percy asked with a laugh, I smiled. "Part of it yes, but by far this is the best part." Thalia was still looking shocked on the bonnet of the car, it then hit her what I just did, "I'm still a Hunter right?" I smiled back, "I made sure you were, T." she kissed me back. "I love you." "Love you too." I responded with a wink. Just then Nico came running up to us, "Percy Rachel just stole blackjack and is heading to camp! HURRY!" the car shifted into a Bentley continental GT. Thalia sat in the front while Nico pushed Percy into the middle of the car. I put my foot down. Half way there I thought to myself, "hang on I'm a minor god now, I don't need to worry about the Mist Travel rules now." We materialized in front of the big house where we saw Rachel on the Porch and Apollo standing over her. We all stepped out and Chiron came over to us and told us what was happening. Percy ran by her side regardless. "Thalia, we need to talk." I said in a rather serious tone. "About?" She said rather carefully. I held out my arm for her to hook hers through, she took it and we walked to the beach.

"Happy birthday, by the way." She said kissing my cheek. I placed my head on hers, "Thalia when I was on Olympus I was asked something involving you and Me." she gripped my arm tighter. "Yeah?" she prompted. "I accepted the gift that Percy refused." We stopped walking, "I'm Arcmelos Minor god or as I like to be called, The Guardian of the Mist and Sea." She threw her arms around me, "That's amazing!" "No the amazing part of my gift was being able to have a relationship with you, and by the way the only way we can is if we don't tell the Hunters for obvious reasons, but there was also something else involving you. Thalia Grace." Her heart rate increased. "Yes?" she inched closer to my face, "You still get to be with the Hunters and me even if you refuse it. But would you be by my side forever as minor goddess of the clouds, courtesy of the gods?" she broke down in tears, hugged and kissed me. "Yes." I looked up to the sky, "You heard her Zeus." There was a flash of light and the sound of thunder, "Yes, yes Arcmelos I'm not deaf." He smiled at Thalia and me hugging. He waved his hand and Thalia glowed and a miniature cloud swirled around her feet. "Thank you father." She said holding back more tears. Zeus nodded his head, smiled and flashed out. "Come on, by now Annabeth and Percy are about to be thrown in the lake." I put my arm around her and Mist Traveled to the lake.

We had missed it, but they were at the bottom of the lake kissing. A minute had passed, "come on you two, we have some news to you know." I said while laughing and lifted them both out of the water. Clarisse looked at how close Thalia and I were, my arm around her. "So you two are together at long last then." We both nodded happily, "Do we get to throw you in the lake as well then?" She mused. "Unless you don't want gifts and the other news. Go for it." They all looked at us both baffled. "The news is, is that you are now looking at Arcmelos Minor god of the Mist and Sea, or The Guardian of the Mist and Sea." Everyone stood there gawking at us and were starting to kneel, "Don't kneel guys, I'm still one of you guys, I asked them if I could interfere in Demigod's lives and I can. But when I'm summoned you won't be seeing me for a while. And then there is Thalia." She cleared her throat, "As of five minutes ago, I'm now minor goddess of clouds." To prove her point she made a tiny rain cloud form in her hand. Percy was first to speak, "So my brother is now a god. Sweet." He high-fived me. "Now gift wise, Percy Happy birthday and late merry Christmas." I tossed him a pair of car keys, "Maserati convertible outside cabin 3." Percy's mouth dropped open, "you can take Annabeth out for a drive with Thalia and me after this. Clarisse." She stepped forward, and I tossed her my CheyTac Intervention, "use it wisely and in case you tried it, the bullets don't harm Demigod's." I waved my hand and the camp changed, dining hall was a lot larger, the cabins were now twice the size and all the cabins for Hades and the minor gods, including mine and Thalia's was now in the camp. "Enjoy, I made the cabins bigger, forges are better equipped with more stock, Athena cabin now have a computer design room, Aphrodite's cabin have a make-up studio and clothes that your mother picked out for you all, and so on. Go check them out. Annabeth bring back your laptop." They all ran off leaving me with Thalia.

She hugged me tight, "you didn't have to do all that you know." She said kissing my cheek. "Yeah well I'm in a very generous mood." Annabeth came back shortly after with Percy, "got it what do you want with it?" "Open up the designing software, the 3D one. Poseidon!" he appeared in from the lake, "Yes Arc?" I cleared my throat, "Annabeth this is your late Christmas present. Poseidon in detail tell Annabeth how you want your palace to look, I did say I would help rebuild it." After 10 minutes he had finished, I waved my hand the water rumbled. "There you are father, a gift for a gift." I said smiling while hugging Thalia. "Thank you Annabeth." He flashed out with a smile on his face. "Hope you enjoyed that Annabeth, good luck with Olympus as well." I winked at her. "Shall we all go for a drive?" we walked to where I parked the cars, the mustang shifted into a corvette and Percy's new metallic sea blue Maserati materialized next to mine. We went out for a drive.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – discussions

On the drive we stopped at the coast of Los Angeles where we all stepped out and walked along the beach, "one of the advantages of having a god as your brother Perce. I can hide your scent." I said smiling at them as Annabeth and Percy walked arm in arm down the beach. We sat on the sand and looked out to sea. I made some dolphins swim past out by the pier as we all sat there with our loved one. Thalia broke the peaceful scene by talking in my head, "What will happen to our cabin? Are we going to have kids with mortals to occupy the cabin?" I looked into her beautiful electric eyes for a while, "it's up to you, T. I don't mind." She leaned her head on my chest and responded. "One year me, one year you, one year us?" I smiled and kissed her head, "sounds like a plan. Shall we tell them they are going to soon be an aunt and uncle to our kids?" Thalia spoke up, "hey guys." They both looked up from their little romantic moment they were having, "It's not going to happen straight away but, how do you guys feel about being aunts and uncles some day?" Annabeth made a little high pitched squeal and hugged Thalia, "I will take that as a yes." I laughed as Percy was starting to get up, "come on, it's getting towards sunset, we need to get back to camp." He helped Annabeth up and kissed her when she was eye level. I did the same, and clicked my fingers. We appeared in front of our cars. I opened the door for Thalia and Percy did the same for Annabeth. Before we left I asked Percy, "camp or home. We can tell mum?" Percy hesitated looking at Annabeth prompting him for home in her head. "Home." He said after a while and kissed Annabeth on the lips. We mist traveled home.

We appeared outside their apartment and stepped out of the car and walked to the door. Thalia knocked as Annabeth was wrapping her arms around Percy from behind. Paul answered the door seeing the four of us with big grins on our faces. He welcomed us in and we saw mum sitting on the sofa watching TV. When she saw us she turned it off and came over to greet us, "mum we have some news." Percy started. Annabeth leaned her head on his shoulder, and held his hand. "I'm so happy for you both!" she said hugging them and kissing them both on the forehead, Paul shook Annabeth's hand and patted Percy on the back. "Mum, you're probably going to hate me when I tell you this." She looked at me then at Paul, "Why? what have you done?" Paul asked with a smile. Thalia took my hand, "Thalia and I are minor gods of Olympus…" Silence. My mother broke down in tears and hugged the two of us, while Paul stood there speechless. "Are you two happy together and as gods?" She asked in between tears. "Very." We both responded at the same time. Paul broke his silence, "Well I can't tell you off now otherwise you would kill Me." he joked. We all laughed, "Don't be stupid, I wouldn't do that. You guys are family!" we sat around for another 5 minutes talking until we had to go. We said our goodbyes and got back in the cars. "Thalia I have to go back to my camp to tell everyone, you can come with more or go back with them with my car, I don't mind." I kissed her on the lips, "I think I'll come with you." She said kissing me again.

We appeared at camp half-blood at Battersea starting everyone as it was dinner time. "Campers!" I said at the top of my voice. Everyone quietened down. "You all remember Thalia?" Everyone nodded their head, "good because you might be seeing her more often, Poseidon won't be looking after the camp as much anymore we will be. Thalia and I are minor gods of Olympus and before you do, don't kneel." I said with a smile on my face. Thalia said a little speech in her part and I ended it with waving my hand and improving the camp like I did at other camp. I continued, "I am now minor god of the Mist and Sea, known as The Guardian. Thalia is." "Goddess of clouds." She said demonstrating with a little rain cloud she had made in her hand. We sat around for a while until we had to go back to other camp, "seen as gods can be in different places at once, we can do the same. Part of us will stay here while the real ones are ever on Olympus or in the other camp." With that we finished the up at camp and mist traveled back to camp, while part of us stayed there, and we materialized in our cabin.

Well that concludes Arcs Story, he finally got the girl and got his wish. But there is more to come!


End file.
